killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacius/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Command Moves *''Shockwave: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *''Cold Shoulder:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *''Ice Lance:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch *''Liquidize:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Back Then Forward, Any Punch *''Ultra Combo:'' Back, Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 2:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch Danger Moves *''Ultimate Combo 1:'' 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick *''Ultimate Combo 2:'' 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *''Ultimate Combo 3:'' 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Forward, Medium Punch *''Humiliation:'' Half Circle Forward, Medium Kick ''Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Command Moves *''Cold Shoulder: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *''Ice Grip:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *''Liquidize & Uppercut:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick *''Liquidize In Air:'' (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *''Liquidize:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''Ice Lance:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *''Arctic Blast:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *''Air Double:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *''Throw:'' Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw:'' Back, Fierce Punch An Opponents Throw *''Parry Move:'' Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move:'' Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Plus Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker:'' Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks Super Moves *''Super Uppercut:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Cold Shoulder:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Liquidize & Uppercut:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Arctic Blast:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Arctic Slam:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 4:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 5:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Finishers *''Mini-Ultra Combo:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Kick *''Ultra Combo:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick *''0-Combo Ultimate:'' Back, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick ''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Combo Trait - Ranged Doubles:' Glacius can perform ranged auto-doubles out of any ranged opener (Ice Lance, Shatter, etc.) and continue the combo with Shatter linkers, allowing him to start a combo from virtually any distance. Instinct Mode - Crystalize: Glacius coats himself in a thick layer of ice armor that absorbs one hit. If it gets hit, a new one will form after about three seconds. He also gains a universal defense buff and Liquidize can move much faster and further while Crystalize is active. Can use Homing Puddle Punch (HP+HK), which moves directly in front of the opponent to attack, and Cross-Up Puddle Punch (F+HP+HK), which moves directly behind the opponent to attack. Moveset Command Attacks * Ice Lance - (Forward+MP) - Glacius thrusts his arm horizontally in the form of a gigantic icicle. * Ice Pick - (Back+HP) - Glacius thrusts his arm upwards in the form of a large icepick. * Liquidize - (3K) - Glacius melts into a puddle to avoid attacks. Can move left or right slightly. Invulnerable to projectiles on startup, fully invulnerable while submerged. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Glacius fires an icy blast into the opponent at close range. Unlike most throws, this throw sends the opponent backwards a great distance rather than causing knockdown. Special Moves * Puddle Punch - (QCF+K) - Glacius melts and reforms with a hefty uppercut punch. Fully invulnerable on startup. * Cold Shoulder - (QCB+K) - Glacius advances with a shoulder tackle. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Hail - (QCB+P) - Glacius creates an ice ball that hovers in the air before flying forwards. Stays in place as long as the punch is held. Holding an additional punch will create multiple Hails that can be launched independently. Button strength determines angle traveled. Bounces along the ground if it lands. * Shatter - (QCF+P) - Glacius summons an ice sculpture of himself to uppercut out of the ground from afar. Button strength determines where the sculpture appears. Is an unblockable attack, but also has very slow startup. Shadow Moves * Shadow Puddle Punch - (QCF+2K) - Glacius melts, moves forwards, and reforms with five hefty uppercut punches. Acts as a launcher. * Shadow Cold Shoulder - (QCB+2K) - Glacius advances with a shoulder tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles and low attacks. * Shadow Hail - (QCB+2P) - Glacius creates five ice balls that fly out in a large spread pattern. * Shadow Shatter - (QCF+2P) - Glacius raises five large icicles out of the ground below the opponent. No longer unblockable, but tracks the opponent’s location. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Glacius performs a 25-hit combo. Ultra Ender raises a giant pillar of ice from the ground. * [[Ultimate Combo|'ULTIMATE:']] Glacius forms giant spheres of ice on his hands to pummel the opponent, knocking them onto their back. He launches them into the air with a Shatter uppercut, then transforms the ice sculpture created into a sheet of dangerous spikes and icicles that the opponent then falls onto. The camera then zooms in on Glacius, whose icy aura creates frost around the edges of the camera lens. External Links * Glacius' gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage